A Comical Romance Victory
by Captain Vox
Summary: 50 One sentence themes of Esposito and Ryan. Examples: Fantasy, Horror, March, Sore, Chocolate... M for Slash


(( 50 one sentence themes, the whole idea introduced to me by roommate who also found random lists of 50 words online just for this purpose. The words were completely random for me and at times hard to use. Enjoy :D ))

01. Witch.

Ryan had never been the type to blindly believe in the unexplainable but the way Esposito looked at him had Ryan falling into a trance, thinking thoughts he wouldn't think of his own accord.

02. Hunt.

It was Ryan's birthday soon and tracking down the perfect gift wasn't as easy as Esposito thought it would be, not when he had something so important to tell Ryan with that gift.

03. Trial.

Their agreed upon trial period relationship was heading into its third month and there were signs, Esposito left him alone with all the work less and less, Ryan had a key to Esposito's apartment, Esposito brought in lattes for the two of them, and only the two of them, Esposito was teaching Ryan Spanish for those times when they needed private-public conversations…

04. Judge.

Who can say what relationship works and doesn't, who could have figured that the hetero relation would fall through and give way to this one, this connection with Esposito?

05. Jury.

They were all looking at him, Esposito could feel it though his eyes were only on Ryan, and he felt nauseated at the thought of how they would remark on this new sprung relationship.

06. Victory.

Castle clapped Ryan and Esposito on the backs with a grin, spewing the words, "Congratulations, seriously, we were all waiting for this."

07. March.

The cold of the early month bit through Ryan as he stood outside of Esposito's apartment complex, coaxing himself to go inside and say something, to move from this frigid spot on the sidewalk, to grow a pair.

08. Madness.

Esposito had chosen "Sparta" as the movie of the night and while Ryan would have preferred something that was at least a little more historically accurate, he had to admit the warmth of being so close to the Spanish-American and the spice of his cologne was more than enough to make up for the idiotic movie choice.

09. Comic.

Ryan had no idea Esposito had such a soft spot in his heart, such a tender section that cosseted Original Edition Thor comic books, to the point of getting comic covers and placing them in folders on a shelf also harboring a select few collectable action figures of Thor and the team.

10. Book.

Esposito yanked "Storm Warning" from Ryan's hands and threw it across his bedroom before grabbing Ryan up in his arms and showing him more passion than a book possibly could.

11. Humor.

Sometimes it seemed Ryan and Esposito shared a funny bone, sitting here on the couch joking back and forth about one another was definitely one of those points.

12. Tragedy.

After watching some Shakespeare plays, Ryan often thought about what it would be like to live in a tragedy…looking at the new shoes on Esposito's feet he knew his partner certainly was.

13. Romance.

Esposito was actually standing on Ryan's porch with a handful of roses and a bottle of wine, a look so hopeful that anyone would be heartless to turn away such openhearted romance.

14. Fantasy.

Ryan was sitting at his desk, elbow shrouding the paperwork he was supposed to be doing and chin sitting on his open palm, staring at Esposito thinking about how wonderfully his new blue and green tie matched…well, Esposito.

15. Horror.

Wait…Ryan had a sudden surge of panic…what if Esposito was straight, then where would these wanton reflections of lust be?

16. Torture.

It was such sweet torture to banter back and forth with Ryan about the case and such sour torture when Ryan pulls away to answer the phone and talk to that girl of his.

17. Porn.

Someone had been on his computer again and there sat the browsers, pouring porn across the top of his computer screen only this time, he had a feeling Castle wasn't the one behind the 'hot Spanish guys'.

18. Pleasure.

Normally, Esposito would say the sound of "case closed" was on the top of his favorite words list, but the hot, breathy rasp of his name from Ryan in the heated disarray of pleasure just replaced all of his top ten.

19. Pain.

Laying in bed next to Danielle, Ryan couldn't get his mind off of Esposito and the tight feeling in his chest had a direct correlation.

20. Hurt.

Esposito had been shot once before and didn't remember it hurting this bad…

21. Comfort.

Ryan could not stand still, could not stop tending to everything that Esposito might need while he healed up from the gunshot wound.

22. Kiss.

Being left behind by Castle and Becket was often a downer but standing in the break room, off next to the coffee machine, lips pressed to Esposito's…well Ryan couldn't think of a better way to spend a few free moments.

23. Caress.

Ryan's hands were soft and swift as they traveled over Esposito's body, to the point of making it hard to see the man wielding a gun.

24. Sensual.

Ryan had never before thought that sitting up late in the office at one desk with a shared container of Chinese food could be so sensual.

25. Blindfold.

With the ease that Ryan had navigated Lady Irena's House of Pain, Esposito had figured he was at least comfortable with his sexuality but he had never expected to be lying in Ryan's bed, wrists tied to a head board and a velvet black cloth covering his eyes so he couldn't touch or see Ryan, who he could subconsciously feel hovering over him.

26. Chocolate.

Ryan leaned across the desk space and dragged a finger over Esposito's lips, wiping away the remnants of candy bar from them and sucked it from his finger.

27. Covered.

"I've got you covered, go ahead."

28. Strawberry.

It was such a simple object, small red and covered in tiny black seeds, but sitting poised between Ryan's fingers, outstretched towards Esposito's mouth, it seemed much more important, much more personal, much more…sexual.

29. Tea.

"Do you want to get, um, tea?" Ryan asked and balked wondering where the hell that came from and why that would be how he asked Esposito out, to go to tea.

30. Coffee.

Esposito watched Ryan sipping at his coffee and smiled with thoughts about how much he liked Ryan's lips.

31. Bite.

The bite of his words burned at Ryan's brain but he couldn't blame Esposito since Ryan had gone back to Danielle when he promised she was in the past, strictly the past.

32. Lick.

Sheets were tangled around both men's legs, their skin was sweat slicked, breaths hitched and labored, eyes locked and tongues roving, the combination sending licks of fiery desire ricocheting through them both.

33. Tousle.

Esposito found that if he tousled Ryan's hair it made him very, very agitated and that glare of tight lips from underneath a hand straightening messed up hair was impossibly adorable.

34. Tickle.

It took Ryan's roving fingers and tongue for Esposito to discover just how ticklish he was.

35. Monster.

Sometimes Ryan thought a monster lived in his head making him spew words he didn't want voiced or making him lean over in the middle of an intense conversation about work and plant a kiss on Esposito's lips forgetting the fact that it was mid-day and the office was full of the hustle and bustle of every other cop in the precint…

36. Sex.

It wasn't so taboo, what they were about to do and Esposito was quickly getting his mind wrapped around going to bed with Ryan.

37. Video.

Ryan couldn't believe Esposito and came out to the kitchen where his new lover was cooking breakfast, Ryan wielding a black camera with recorded video playing out their moans from the night before while his eyes bore holes into Esposito's, "You're kidding me, right?"

38. Games.

Esposito gave a soft smile at Ryan's angry wielding of the video camera and couldn't help but think that these little fights could become great sex games.

39. Carnival.

Ryan certainly wouldn't have enjoyed a carnival with Danielle, not like the obnoxious and physical fun he was having with Esposito.

40. Clown.

Ryan stood between Esposito and his biggest fear, backing them up as a smile was spread over his face, "Remember all those things you give me shit for, all that paperwork or bitch work you leave me with, every little bit you make fun of me for? I'm never going to bring up this whacked out fear of…" that pitiful look made him stop and push Esposito further away.

41. Broken.

"It's broken Ryan, just give it up," Esposito said grabbing the laptop from him and setting it aside so he could grab Ryan's shoulders and calm him down as this case and the computer crash and possibly the stress of this relationship opening up was getting to him.

42. Heart.

Such a fickle organ, the blood pumping pile of pain and confusion that kept Esposito upright, and God how he wished he could hand the whole thing over to Ryan, Danielle be damned.

43. Fixed.

Ryan felt almost all put together again as he sat in Esposito's living room, wearing the other man's sweatpants and nothing else.

44. Mantle.

Esposito wondered if his and Ryan's relationship would be kept in the attic or displayed as a central home display….

45. Piece.

Not a single piece of underclothing…Esposito wasn't wearing boxers or briefs, no undershirt…hell it amazed Ryan that the man was even wearing socks.

46. Wind.

A storm was blowing in on Ryan's heart as he stood looking at the family pictures at their newest crime scene, noting that the gay couple looked extremely happy, arms over shoulders, or laying kisses gently on the other's cheek, and Ryan could almost see himself and Esposito in the same way.

47. Rain.

Funny, Esposito never thought he'd be the type to fall to romantic clichés like rain washing away tears but he was very thankful for the downpour now as he watched Ryan walking away with Danielle at his heels.

48. Mud.

Ryan looked down at the murky puddle feeling Danielle close to him and couldn't help but think their relationship was nothing more than mud now, after Danielle had spoken so abrasively about Esposito, however true her adulterous suspicions were.

49. Lightning/Lightening.

The sky was lightening outside of the window and Ryan knew they needed to be to work in a couple hours but had no desire to move from Esposito's bed, the warm comfort after a not so warm break up.

50. Sore.

Being sole sore was better than soul sore and so Ryan kept trudging along towards Esposito's side of town, seeking comfort for the latter while seeming to only worsen the second.

Castle watches Ryan walk off and leans over to Esposito, "Don't be jealous, he still loves you."


End file.
